


A party of our own

by BluePumpkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Pre-Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Romance, The Doctor meets O for second time, The Doctor wears a dress for the first time, The Master is soft for the Doctor, Two Timelords flirting, alcohol consumption, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: His face was lit up with a smile when she approached to say hi. The Doctor never knew O’s real name, but she was sure that this information is unnecessary as he was a former MI6 agent and she carried a made up name herself.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 149





	A party of our own

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on [this post](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/190826388692/pre-spyfall-au-where-the-doctor-and-o).
> 
> Saw it on my dashboard and felt like I have to do something about it. 
> 
> Also: Master uses a bio shield to hide his anatomical differences from humans (two hearts, bypass respiratory, etc.) while staying, well, the Master who is impersonating O.
> 
> If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to notify me.
> 
> Перевод на русский [тут.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9080478)

It was a bit unusual for her to wear something else apart from her turquoise culottes and rainbow-striped T-shirt. 

Elegant burgundy dress with lace on the chest up to the exposed neck, which brightly, but not vulgarly emphasized her shoulders and soft figure, was chosen by Yaz. And Doctor couldn't say 'no' to Yaz for the third time — she ran out of excuses and decided it’s finally time to give up and give this dress a chance.

Besides, the Doctor had a suitable chance to try on the new look. Still being count officially as a UNIT science consultant, she kept on receiving corporate e-mails, but in the wrong order (happens all the time if you connect to Earth’s Internet non-linearly). This week, she was invited to one of the high-ranked security officers’ home party and thought to give it a go. The Doctor felt this could be a fun way to spend time while her fam had their weekend away from the TARDIS.

The party turned out to be extremely boring. She felt that as soon as she stepped in the room full of unfamiliar faces, unhurriedly drinking and having polite small talks in groups of three or four.

She was almost ready to leave unnoticed when she spotted a familiar friendly face in the corner of her eye. Well, it would be quite impolite to leave without saying hello to a friend, right?

His face was lit up with a smile when she approached to say hi. The Doctor never knew O’s real name, but she was sure that this information is unnecessary as he was a former MI6 agent and she carried a made up name herself. 

It looked like O didn’t enjoy this party either, sitting on couch alone and sipping white wine, a glass in his hand bringing peaceful contrast with his TARDIS-blue shirt. But the sight of the Doctor in her shamelessly beautiful burgundy dress made his hearts pick their pace up to levels his bioshield couldn’t put up with.

He handed her a drink from a tray on the nearest table and it felt like there was no one else in the whole London except them, chatting and joking about how ridiculously dull this party is.

Was he flirting by saying she looks wonderful in her dress or was it just a compliment? She couldn’t tell but the way his eyes sparkled every time their gazes met was the most magnificent thing she saw in weeks. Or was it just alcohol making her a little bit tipsy?

He, on the other side, couldn’t resist gaining her attention this way. He had to admit, whoever that Yaz friend of hers was, she had a good taste. He was pleasured with the way the Doctor looked at him, partly shyly and partly challenging — luckily, he knew that Time Lord body was only a bit more resistant to alcohol than human’s. Of course, he had as much of it as her so he wasn’t sure if he looked at her the other way.

This was new. This was the first time she kissed someone in this body. In fact, this was the first time she felt something like _that_ in a new body. The Doctor acknowledged that having this many drinks would affect her perception, but also she knew that at the very moment she was that high on sensations she never wanted it to stop.

Kissing him this desperately felt like something she should have been doing for years, hands on his neck, body aching for more. There was something familiar in the way he was responding, something that felt like home. He was kissing her with confidence yet carefully as if wanting to never break this connection. His hands were wandering at her sides, studying, but without impudence, and she felt like it was something as natural as breathing.

Speaking of which, they didn’t. O was definitely lacking breath, she realized. When she broke the kiss she immediately thought that it was a bad idea. He almost like read her thoughts, breathlessly suggesting to move from corridor to find a room upstairs.

The Doctor couldn’t remember much of how they made it to the room, but she did remember the moment she stumbled on stairs and nearly fell off, O catching her in the last millisecond. 

After that things became a bit blurry: her unbuttoning his shirt, him placing his arms on her waist firmly, her hot breath on his neck as he made her feel like she was the universe itself: burning, impossible, and oh so wonderful.

He definitely was flirting, she thought in the morning, smiling when her senses came back to her in a wave of warm and a bit embarrassing memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to translate this one to Russian or Ukrainian yet, so let me know in the comments if you enjoyed reading this tiny creation of mine.


End file.
